A Storm is Coming...
NOTE: Superboy3448 gave me permission to continue the series in his place as he has lost access to his account. 'A Storm is Coming... '(嵐が来る... Arashi ga Kuru) is the third episode of Kamen Rider Miracle. ''It features the debut of the Fox Miraculous which makes a brief cameo at the end of the episode. Synopsis After losing a contest to become a new Kids TV channel weather girl, bitter Aurore is akumatized into the villain Stormy Weather, who traps Marinette's friend Alya in a block of ice. What will Kamen Rider Ladybug do to save her friend? Plot The episode begins with the finale of the KIDZ+ television contest to find a new weather girl. It's all down to two contestants: Mireille Caquet (She won't have any lines in this version) and Aurore Beauréal. The voting is up to the viewers at home. While the competition is airing on the television in Marinette's home, Manon, whom Marinette is babysitting, steals Marinette's phone so that she can vote for Mireille. Marinette then chases Manon around the living room, trying to get both her phone and the hat she'd been working on back from her. When she gets one thing back, she loses the other. Tikki offers Marinette words of encouragement, and the bell rings, revealing Alya. Alya reveals that Adrien is at the Place des Vosges for a photo shoot. This makes Marinette excited, but Manon appears, halting their gossip over Adrien. Alya offers to take care of Manon while Marinette goes to watch Adrien, but Marinette declines, stating that Manon is her responsibility. Manon runs off, grabbing pots, pans, and making noise. Alya helps Marinette calm down Manon; she has experience with younger children due to her younger sisters. Manon is curious as to who Alya is, and Alya responds by saying she is a unicorn princess from the planet Rispa, currently in the form of a human. Alya picks up Manon, swinging her around in the air, before placing her on Marinette's shoulders. Together, the three of them head off to the park. Back at the KIDZ+ studio, the votes are in: Mireille has won by a landslide with 82% of the votes. A devastated Aurore runs off the stage. Kamen Rider Hawk Moth, in his lair, feels Aurore's anger and sends an Akuma after her. The Akuma finds Aurore in an elevator, embedding itself into her parasol. Hawk Moth proposes to make Aurore into the best weather girl the world has seen, so long as she can get Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses, to which Aurore agrees. From the elevator emerges the purple and white supervillain, Stormy Weather. Alya, Marinette, and Manon hide around a tree, watching Adrien's photo shoot at the Place des Vosges. Alya asks what Marinette is going to do, and this leads to Marinette fantasizing what her future with Adrien would be, including three children, a possible dog, and a definite hamster. Alya calms her down, and they attempt to walk "casually" past the photo shoot. Alya then points out that Adrien can't see them. When Marinette tries to turn around and start over, he spots them. Adrien waves, causing Marinette to wave in return, and a large grin to appear on her face. Trophy in hand, Mireille enters an elevator heading down. Before she can reach her destined floor, Stormy Weather appears. Stormy Weather traps Mireille in the elevator, freezing it open with ice. She then runs off. The episode returns to Adrien's photo shoot, the girls standing off to the side, watching. To encourage Adrien, the photographer has Adrien imagine his mother with a bowl of spaghetti and doing various things with said bowl (i.e. dropping it). Marinette cannot stop smiling, her mouth dropping open after Alya reaches over and closes it. Manon is bored until she spots a man with Mireille balloons. Manon begs Marinette to buy her a balloon, having to scream at her to bring her out of her trance. This causes the photo shoot to halt and everyone to look at Marinette. Alya offers to take Manon to get the balloon, but with Manon stuck to Marinette's leg, Marinette leaves, Alya stays, and the photo shoot returns to normal. Stormy Weather sashays out of the KIDZ+ studio to a crowd chanting Mireille's name. Angry that they still cheer for Mireille, Stormy Weather unleashes a wind storm on the people, blowing them and the metal railings away. Stormy Weather then takes off into the sky. Back at the Place des Vosges, Marinette pays for a Mireille balloon, handing it to Manon. Manon grabs Marinette's hand and rushes off to the carousel. She guilt trips Marinette into staying with her when Alya arrives, informing Marinette that Adrien needs a female partner (he looks too lethargic for the photographer's taste). Marinette protests, stating that she has to stay with Manon, but Alya insists, taking Manon and jumping on the unicorn in the carousel. Alya distracts Manon, allowing Marinette to be with Adrien. In the sky, Stormy Weather's flight is halted by a stray Mireille balloon. She looks down, finding the park vendor handing another one to a child. Stormy Weather makes her presence known by sending out another windstorm, blowing the people away. She then surrounds the carousel in thick ice, covering it entirely. Manon and Alya are trapped inside. Marinette runs off, hiding behind a park bench. She brings Tikki out of her bag and transforms into Kamen Rider Ladybug. Stormy Weather lands in the park, zapping the Mireille balloons with her parasol. Adrien sees this and takes off to find Plagg. Adrien pulls out a piece of Camembert, and the Kwami flies to it. Wasting no time, Adrien transforms into Kamen Rider Cat Noir. Ladybug runs over to the carousel, determined to free Manon and Alya. Taking her yo-yo grappler, she wraps it thrice around the ice and pulls, but the ice is way too slippery and smooth that all she succeeds to do is nothing. The yo-yo comes free, knocking Ladybug on her head, causing her to fall back. Getting up, she runs over to Manon and Alya, reassuring them that she will free both of them. Ladybug accidentally calls Manon by her name. She covers up her slip by saying Marinette found her and told her about Manon. Alya nods at the superhero, pulling Manon away--distracting her--as Ladybug runs off to find Stormy Weather. Stormy Weather isn't far. Cat Noir stops her as she is leaving the Place des Vosges, throwing a few puns at her while he warns her to stop. Annoyed, she sends a gust of wind his way, blowing him off the park's fence, over several buildings, and into four cars. Ladybug finds him splayed on the road and offers him a hand. He takes it, returning to his feet and kissing her hand. She pushes his face away, reminding him that they don't have time for his childish games. Stormy Weather floats over to them, interrupting them. She points her parasol into the sky, causing clouds to appear over Paris. Lightning rains down, aimed at Cat Noir, but Ladybug rushes at him, knocking them both to the side. As they roll, Cat Noir ends up on top of Ladybug and Cat Noir grins impishly at her. Ladybug is not amused, turning his head to remind him of the problem at hand. Cat Noir sprints towards Stormy Weather, but she freezes the road, making it slick. Sending yet another gust towards him, he is thrown backward. He only remains on the street due to Ladybug, who thought quickly and wrapped her yo-yo around a lamppost and grabbing Cat Noir's tail. When the wind stops, the heroes fall. Cat Noir bounces back to his feet, ready to chase Stormy Weather, but Ladybug stops him, telling him to think before he leaps. Ladybug then runs up the side of a building. Cat Noir follows suit on the opposite side of the street. They jump off at the same time, weapons swinging at Stormy Weather. She turns, blowing them and many cars several streets away. The two land, dodging the cars as they fall. Suddenly, a bus comes flying at them. Ladybug pulls Cat Noir close, swinging her yo-yo rapidly, as the bus falls on them. The yo-yo acts like a drill, leaving the two heroes safe inside the bus, other than Cat Noir accidentally getting hit on the head by Ladybug's yo-yo. At the Place des Vosges, the weather becomes worse. Firefighters work with axes to dig Manon and Alya out, but the ice becomes thicker, more jagged. Alya cannot distract Manon from the fact the ice is groaning and pulls her back under the carousel, and the two girls show fear. Stormy Weather halts her flight to speak with Hawk Moth. He determines that the world knows of her powers and that it is time for her to keep her end of the deal. He tells her about his plan. Ladybug opens one of the bus' windows and holds on to Cat Noir's staff. Cat Noir lengthens it, allowing Ladybug to get out and pull him up afterwards. A nearby digital billboard turns on, revealing Stormy Weather giving the weather. She casts all of France in eternal winter, and it begins to snow. Cat Noir brushes her threat off, stating that he would've looked good in a swimsuit. In the same tone, Ladybug responds that the cat suit is good enough. She knows where Stormy Weather is. Together, Cat Noir and Ladybug rush to the KIDZ+ studio. When they arrive, Cat Noir points out a picture of Aurore, and the two realize that her parasol has the Akuma in it. The two move along, running to the recording area, busting open the doors on the way. They find it empty and learn that the weather forecast was prerecorded. Laughing, Stormy Weather appears in the doorway behind Ladybug and Cat Noir. She aims a blast at the lights, taking out all of the lights in the building. A couple of them fall as she does this. Stormy Weather then runs off, whilst laughing. Meanwhile, the ice in Place des Vosges is becoming thicker, poking holes in the roof of the carousel. Alya pleads for Ladybug to hurry, whilst comforting Manon by telling a story to her. Ladybug stumbles, unable to find her way in the dark. Cat Noir grabs her hand, able to see due to his night vision. He leads her through the building and up two flights of stairs. Ladybug protests, but when she is hit with a fire extinguisher by Stormy Weather, she allows Cat Noir to continue leading her. They end up on the roof, Cat Noir holding Ladybug's hand. Stormy Weather cackles, releasing a cyclone around the building. Ladybug moves to retaliate, finding her hand trapped. She glares at Cat Noir as he sheepishly grins, removing his hand. Stormy Weather sets hail onto the heroes. Cat Noir pulls Ladybug in front of him, raising his baton and twirling it in a circle, blocking the ice. Cat Noir complains that his arms are cramping. Ladybug uses her Lucky Charm, and a bath towel appears, Ladybug wraps it around her arm. Looking around, she spots several pipes and a billboard. Ladybug tells Cat Noir to destroy the billboard. Cat Noir prepares himself by using his Cataclysm. He then taunts Stormy Weather, distracting her as he runs his hand along the billboard. It comes crashing down toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it with a bolt of lightning and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars into the air, pulling Stormy Weather down. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug, who breaks it in half. Ladybug opens her yoyo, captured the akuma and purifies it, throwing the towel into the air, repairing all the damage that Stormy Weather has created and cleansing the city. The storm rolls away and the ice covering the carousel is gone. Alya and Manon are both safe and sound. Fist bumping after a job well done, the two heroes leave. Back in the Place des Vosges, Adrien and the photographer are waiting for the lucky girl to show up. Tikki points this out, stating that Marinette deserves to be in that photo shoot. Manon spots Marinette and runs into her open arms. She reveals Marinette's secret: Marinette's the best friend of Ladybug, unbeknownst to her and everyone that she is the real superheroine Ladybug. Marinette agrees as Alya walks over. Handing Manon over to Alya, Marinette runs to the photographer, ready for the shoot. The photographer stops her, seeing Manon. Instead of Marinette, the rest of the shoot continues with Manon and Adrien, the two very happy and very adorable. Marinette sighs as Alya pats her on the back and comforts her that next time she gets to be with Adrien together. At the end of the episode, Master Fu (He won't have any lines in this episode, and this is a scene that didn't happen in the actual episode) is seen watching the fight from his massage shop on a monitor. He and Wayzz silently compliment Alya on her bravery whilst comforting Manon, before he goes over to his phonograph and taking out a box which contains several unknown Miraculouses. He then pulls out a Miraculous in the shape of a foxes tail knowing that Alya will be a good candidate for the role of a Kamen Rider. Voice Cast * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Kamen Rider Ladybug: Kotono Mitsuishi * Adrien Agreste/Kamen Rider Cat Noir: Seiya Motoki * Kamen Rider Hawk Moth: Susumu Kurobe * Alya Césaire: Ruka Matsuda * Tikki: Miwa Matsumoto * Plagg: Naoki Kunishima Guest Cast * Aurore Beauréal: Ayako Miyake * Manon Chamack: Rie Komiya Notes * As part of ''Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside ''Mashin Sentai Kirameiger ''episode 24: (I'll add the episode name when it's previewed) * As part of the 20th Anniversary of Kunoichi (Women of Ninja Warrior), two of the competitions "All-Stars" provided the voices of this weeks two guest characters (Ayako as Aurore and Rie as Manon).